totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Sudan: Etap 2
Odcinek 8 Chris stoi na mecie z otwartymi ramionami. 'Chris: '''Witam was w 8 odcinku Total Drama Disaster. Aktualnie finałowa 4 zmierza tutaj lecąc samolotem ze swoimi partnerami wylosowanymi w poprzednim odcinku. Wykonali już dwa zadania, ale to dopiero początek. ''Stanął na podium. 'Chris: '''W dzisiejszym odcinku poznamy skład finałowej 3, która powalczy o miejsce w wielkim finale Total Drama Disaster! Kto to będzie? By się tego przekonać oglądajcie nas dalej! Sudan, przestreń powietrzna ''Zawodnicy lecieli samolotem. Dwie pierwsze pary: Otto i Boris lecieli pierwszą klasą, a Sabrina oraz Jacqueline klasą ekonomiczną. Oczywiście ze swoimi partnerami. Samolot, I Klasa Boris, Emma, Kitty, Otto, Ryan i Stepahnie siedzieli i korzystali z danych im luksusy. Otto siedział przy barze z siostrami. 'Otto: '''To co tam dziewczyny? Jak tam współpraca z Boris'em? '''Emma: '''Weź mi nie mów. On jest tak nadęty, że w końcu nie wytrzymam i mu wygranę i zniszczę go. '''Otto: '''Hehe. '''Kitty: '''Nie jest źle. :D '''Emma: '''Jest bardzo źle. Kitty. On nami manipuluje i traktuje jak tanią siłę roboczą. Musimy się mu postawić inaczej uznają nas za kompletne ofiary losu. '''Kitty: '''Przesadzasz. ;u; '''Emma: '''Mówię jak jest. '''Otto: '''Fakt. Boris jest zły, ale za to łatwy do eliminacji. Nie musicie się nim martwić. Nic wam nie zrobi. A nawet jeśli to Emma studiuje prawo. :D '''Emma: '''Racja. :) '''Otto: '''Więc wygracie jakąś rozprawę. xD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Emma: 'Otto jednak jest miły i potrafi podnieść człowieka na duchu. Chyba. '''Kitty: '''Slefie tajm. <3 ''Jębnęła sobie i im selfie. Ryan i Stephanie w tym czasie się całowali i wymieniali czułe słówka. 'Ryan: '''Jesteś tak piękna jak poranna rosa. '''Stephanie: '''A ty taki męski... jak... Pudzianowski? ;u; '''Ryan: '''Och... ;3 '''Stephanie: '''Jesteś mi przeznaczony. <3 ''Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i się rzucili w ramiona. Boris patrzył tak na nich i miał ochotę zwymiotować. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Na poważnie? ''Rzucił w ich stronę nóż, aby ich roździelić. 'Boris: '''Jesteście żałośni. '''Stepahnie: '''Sądziłam, że to twoja broszka. '''Boris: '''Ha-ha-ha... ''Ironicznie przewrócił oczyma. Klasa Ekonomiczna Reszta zaś przesiadywała w klasie ekonomicznej. Sabrina i Jacqi wymieniały się swoim spojrzeniem wrednym, a reszta miała wszystko w dupie. xD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Crimson: '''Ju...hu... Pomogliśmy jej. To naprawdę... fajnie... Ale co będziemy mieć w zamian za pomoc? '''Crimson: '''Sabrina... '''Sabrina: '''Czego? '''Crimson: '''Musimy pogadać. W cztery oczy. '''Sabrina: '''Skoro chcesz mi truć dupę... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Crimson: 'Nie ufam jej. Ona ma w sobie coś złego. Coś co ją i tak pogrąży w tym show. Ale co ja tam o tym wiem... ''Staneły z dala od innych. 'Sabrina: '''Więc? '''Crimson: '''Jeżeli ci teraz pomogę wygrać to na pewno będziesz miała prostą drogę do miliona. Dlatego chcę, abyś mi odpaliła 50% sumy... '''Sabrina: 'Że co kurwa? 'Crimson: '''My ci pomożemy, a ty nam zapłacisz. To jak? '''Sabrina: '''Hahah! Chyba śmiszna jesteś. Myślisz, że wam coś odpalę? '''Crimson: '''Bez nas polegniesz dzisiaj. '''Sabrina: '''Aha? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Śmieszna jest! ''Jacqi stukała paznokciami o ławkę. 'Jacqueline: '''To zadanie jest chore... -,- '''Leonard: '''Nie jest źle. Mimo, że nas okrzyczałaś to przebaczamy ci! ''Tammy rzuciła konfetti. 'Tammy: '''Magia. *-* '''Jacqueline: '''Niech to się wreszcie skończy... ''Zsunęła się na dół. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''BŁAGAM! Chartum, lotnisko ''Samolot wylądował, a drużyny wybiegły z niego. Przy ChrisBox'ie znaleźli się Otto i jego para. 'Otto: '''A wskazówka to... ''Nacisnął guzik i wyciągnął kartę ze wskazówką. 'Otto: '"Udaj się do największego budynku w mieście." 'Ryan: '''To chyba nie będzie trudne. ''Wskazał na najwyższy budynek w mieście, który widać było z daleka. 'Stephanie: '''Zatrzymam taxi. ''Wystawiła rękę, a taksówka się zatrzymala. 'Stepahnie: '''Szybko panowie. ''Weszli do taksówki i pojechali. Przy wskazówce znalazła się reszta. 'Boris: '"Udaj się do... 'Jacqueline: '...największego budynku... 'Sabrina: '...w mieście." Ich pary zatrzymały taksówki, do których wsiedli i pojechali. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: '''Ciekawe jakie zadanie na nas tam będzie czekało. Chartum ''Taksówki jechały do centrum miasta. W pierwszej taksówce Daters i Otto obmawiali strategię na dalszy udział w zadaniu. 'Otto: '''Ty Stephanie musisz jakoś spowolnić drużynę Sabriny. '''Stepahnie: '''To chyba nie będzie trudne. '''Otto: '''A ty Ryan... '''Ryan: '''Wiem. Boris'a. '''Otto: '''Nie. Jacqi. '''Ryan: '''A czy Jacqueline to nie twoja dziewczyna? '''Otto: '''Teraz związek się nie liczy. Ważna jest wygrana i miejsce w półfinale. '''Ryan: '''Aha? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ryan: 'Co jest z nim nie tak? '''Otto: '''Rozumiecie? ''Ci przytaknęli. Kamera pokazała drugą taksówkę. Taksówkę Jacqi. 'Jacqueline: '''Jakie ja z wami mam szansę na wygraną? '''Leonard: '''Ogromne! :D '''Tammy: '''Nawet większe niż ogromne. '''Jacqueline: '._. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''Oni są popierdoleni! O.o ''Kamera przeniosła się do taksówki trzeciej. Taksówki Boris'a. 'Boris: '''To wy dziewczyny... '''Emma: '''STOP! '''Boris: '''Przeszkodziłaś mi? '''Emma: '''Tak. Nie będziemy dłużej ci pomagać. '''Boris: 'Że co?! MUSICIE! To ROZKAZ! 'Kitty: '''Rozkaz? >:( Ty nami manipulujesz i pogrążasz! '''Boris: '''Bo chce to wygrać! Nie powinno was to dziwić! '''Emma: '''Od teraz licz tylko na siebie, a nie na nas. '''Boris: 'Świetnie! Poradzę sobie sam. Taksówki zatrzymały się przy największym budynku. Był to wieżowiec, a przy nim Box. Otto jako pierwszy zabrał wskazówkę. 'Otto: '"To koniec z partnerami. Teraz liczysz na siebie. Udaj się na sam szczyt, wejdź na dach i przejdź na drugi budynek po linie, gdzie czeka na ciebie paralotnia, którą udasz się do parku." 'Ryan: '''No niestety. Nasze drogi się tutaj rozchodzą. '''Otto: '''Proszę was. Zatrzymajcie ich. '''Stephanie: '''Spróbujemy. ''Otto wbiegł do środka wieżowca. Z taksówki wybiegła reszta drużyn. 'Stephanie: '''Sabrina! ^^ Laska! Kopę lat! ''Przytuliła ją. 'Sabrina: '''My się nie znamy. '''Stepahnie: '''To pora to zmienić. :D '''Sabrina: '''Raczej dzięki. Muszę wygrać zadanie. '''Ryan: '''Jacqueline. ''Objął ją w pasie. 'Ryan: '''Może też się zapoznamy jakoś? ^^ '''Jacqueline: '''Spieprzaj! ''Kopnęła go kolankiem w krocze. Wzięła wskazówkę i po przeczytaniu zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia. 'Tammy: '''Co tam pisze? '''Jacqueline: 'Że to koniec naszej współpracy. ^^ Dumna weszła do środka wieżowca. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tammy: '''Rzucam na nią klątwę Tammy! '''Leonard: '''Chodź Tammy. Nie doceniają nas tutaj. '''Tammy: '''Właśnie. ''I poszli. Boris także wziął swoją wskazówkę i zaśmiał się w twarz siostrom. 'Boris: '''Działam sam. '''Emma: '''Ech. ''Westchnęła. 'Kitty: '''Nie martw się. Może jeszcze się na nim odegrasz. ^^ '''Emma: '''Może... ''I także one poszły. 'Sabrina: '''Ugh. ''Odepchnęła ją i wzięła wskazówkę. Spojrzała n team Gothów i weszła do środka. W środku w windzie znalazła się Jacqi i Otto. 'Otto: '''I jak tam gra? '''Jacqueline: '''Jakoś idzie. Mamy wrównane szansę na wygraną. Dobrze, że poczekałeś. '''Otto: '''Jak mógłbym na ciebie nie zaczekać? '''Jacqueline: '''Właśnie. '''Otto: '''Ta wygrana bez rywalizacji z tobą nie będzie dla mnie satysfakcją. '''Jacqueline: '''Mhm. ''Kiwnęła głową. Drzwi się otworzyły. Ich oczom ukazał się wielki korytarz i schody na wprost prowadzące na dach wieżowca. 'Jacqueline: '''Ale wygrać może jedno z nas. ''Skosiła chłopaka i sama pobiegła. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Nie czyste zagranie, ale i tak walczy dalej. Za to ją kocham. ''Podniósł się i pobiegł za nią. Minęło kilka minut i drugi raz drzwi windy się otworzyły i z nich wybiegli Sabrina i Boris. 'Sabrina: '''Hah. Myślisz, że masz szansę na wygraną? '''Boris: '''Ja to wiem. >:D ''Przyspieszył. W końcu i oni znaleźli się na dachu budynku. Już wtedy zauważyli Otto i Jacqi, którzy byli w połowie drogi. 'Sabrina: '''O nie. Nie tym razem. ''Wyjęła swoje nożyczki i rzuciła w Otto, który starcił równowagę i spadł, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał się liny. 'Otto: '''Nie fajnie! '''Sabrina: '''Shut up, mamucia sraczko. ''Szła po linie, a za nią Bori, który nadepnął na rękę Otto i ten spadł. 'Jacqueline: '''Otto! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '>:( '''Jacqueline: '''Z resztą. ''Spojrzała na nadchodzącą dwójke i lekko przyszpieszyła. Doszła na drugą stronę budynku i podbiegła do paralotni. 'Jacqueline: '''Pierwsza w finałowej 3, pierwszwa w zadaniu i pierwsza to wygram! <3 ''I odleciała. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''Ach! Ten wiatr we włosach. :3 '''Sabrina: '''Nie będzie pierwsza. ''Sama wzięła swoją po przejściu na drugą stronę i także wzbiła się w powietrze. 'Boris: '''Em... ._. ''Stał na środku liny. A na nim usiadł ptak. 'Boris: '''Spieprzaj! ''Zaczął machać rękoma, ale ptak nie dawał mu spokoju. 'Boris: '''Choletne ptaszysko! ''Dalej się miotał, aż w końcu spadł z liny na sam dół. Prosto na Otto. 'Otto: '''Boli... ''Wyjęczał. Tymczasem Jacqueline przyleciała do parku i do Box'a, od którego pobrała wskazówkę. 'Jacqueline: '"Meta blisko jest. Wystarczy prosto biec.'' Spojrzała się za siebie i zobaczyła nadlatującą Sabrinę. 'Jacqueline: '''Chciałaby. ''Pobiegła szybko. Sabrina także odebrała wskazówkę. 'Sabrina: '''Serio... (please) ''I pobiegła za nią. Na mecie był już Chris, Chef i skrzynia. xD 'Chris: '''Stażyści po nich poszli? '''Chef: '''Raczej powinni. '''Chris: '''Ok. ;u; '''Chef: '''A właściwie po co mi kazałes go tu przyprowadzić? '''Chris: '''Ponieważ chcę zrobić ostatnią niespodziankę w tym sezonie przed wielkim finałem. ;u; '''Chef: '''Aha? '''Chris: '''I co one tak długo się ścigają? Przecież to prosta droga do zwycięstwa... ;-; '''Chef: '''Przecież to dziewczyny. '''Chris: '''Racja... ''W oddali widać było zbliżające się dziewczyny. Stażyści przynieśli poturbowanych Otto i Boris'a. Obaj byli cali w siniakach. 'Chris: '''A zadanie zwycięża... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Jacqueline! Gratulacje! Finałowa 3 jets twoja. Sabrina ty masz 2 miejsce. :D I to oznacza, że obie jesteście bezpieczne na dzisiejszej ceremonii eliminacji! :D '''Sabrina: '''A nie miało być tak, że przegrany zawodnik, czyli ostatni odpada? '''Chris: '''Widzisz ich? (please) ''Wskazał na Otto i Boris'a, którzy ledwo się na nogach trzymali. 'Chris: '''Oni nie mają szans na dokończenie wyścigu. xD '''Sabrina: '''Mhm. '''Jacqueline: '''Wygrałam! <3 A co jest w tej skrzyni? '''Chris: '''Dowiesz się pod koniec odcinka, moja droga. ;u; '''Jacqueline: '''Mhm. Autobus, Ceremonia ''Finałowa 4 zjawiła się na ceremonii. Sabrina wcześniej wręczył amulet Otto, który i tak nie był skłonny do głosowania. Był cały w gipsie na wózku. 'Chris: '''Finałowa 4, a za chwilę finałowa 3. Głosujcie. ''Do skrzynki podeszła Jacqi. 'Jacqueline: '''Niestety. Mój podwójny głos jest na Boris'a. Żałuję, że nie na Sabrinę... -,- ''Wrzuciła go i odeszła. Po niej pojawiła się Sabrina. 'Sabrina: '''Wiadomo kto. ''Pisze imię na kartce i wrzuca do urny. Ostatni podchodzi Boris pisze i wkłada głos do urny. Chris zabiera urnę i podlicza głosy. 'Chris: '''Więc mam podliczone wasze głosy i bezpiecznymi osobami dzisiaj są: Jacqueline i Sabrina! ''Rzuca im kamienie. 'Jacqueline: '''Finałowa 3. ^^ '''Sabrina: '''I dalej już nie zajdziesz. ^^ '''Jacqueline: '''A chcesz się założyć? (mean) '''Sabrina: '(please) 'Chris: '''Okej. Chłopacy. Otto i Boris'ie. Powiem wam, że mieliście po tyle samo głosów. 2:2. '''Boris: '''Dogrywka! '''Otto: '''Ghhgdvs. '''Chris: '''Chyba raczej nie. Otto nie ma szans na uczestniczenie w dorgywcę więc to on dzisiaj zrobi out z programu! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Jacqueline: '... 'Boris: '''Hah! '''Chris: '''To jednak nie koniec niespodzianek. '''Boris: '? 'Chris: '''Dostaliśmy wezwanie od twojego szefa i musisz wracać. '''Boris: '''CO?! Nie teraz! NIE! '''Sabrina&Jacqueline: '''Uff. '''Boris: '''One mają być w finale?! PO MOIM TRUPIE! '''Chris: '''To się da załatwić. ''Drzwi się otworzyły i wycphnął ich dwójkę z autobusu. 'Jacqueline: '''Czyli... '''Sabrina: '''Jesteśmy w finale? '''Chris: '''Nie. :D ''Stażyści otworzyli skrzynie, która towarzyszyła mu przez całą ceremonię. 'Chris: '''Do programu powróci, Wolfe! '''Wolfe: '''Hejka. ''Przywitał się. Jego włosy odrosły, ale nie wróciły do pierwotnego stanu. '''Chris: '''Już niebawem dowiemy kto z was wygra milion dolarów i stanie się zwycięzcą Total Drama Disaster! Kategoria:Total Drama Disaster (odcinki)